Caught Red-Handed
by Maplefudge
Summary: You have to remember that on this ship, somebody is always listening... no matter how inappropriate! Zoro/Nami


**Caught Red-Handed**

After the kitchen had been wiped clean to the very dot, Sanji decided that it was time for a bath. With a towel strung over his shoulder, he made his way to the ship's bath room. It was late in the night and he had been up making sure that his kitchen was clean, and before he knew it, everything was silent.

Which was to his advantage too, because as much as he loved his rowdy crew mates, everyone needed their peace and quiet.

And so, with a heavy heart, he realized that there was already another person by the bath room. This person was standing near the door, probably getting ready to head in, and...

"Brook?" the cook blinked.

What was Brook doing here? That skeleton didn't take baths... did he?

"Ahh, Sanji-kun," said Brook as he straightened up. In his hand was a cup of tea and he was talking in a relaxed manner. For some reason, he was speaking a hushed tone.

"We're 'ya going to head in?" Sanji asked, direct to the point.

"Ohoho, yes, perhaps I should, to clean my skin of all this dirt... if I had skin, that is!" he said. But even if he was spouting his ridiculous jokes, Brook was doing it in a voice much lower than usual. That's when Sanji noticed the steam coming out from the bottom of the door and heard the noises from inside the bath room.

He could hear Nami's voice and the splashing of water. Most probably, their navigator was with Chopper—that damn reindeer! Or... maybe... Robin! Instantly, the blood rushed to his face.

"Ah, Sanji-kun, careful, we do not need another killer nosebleed," reminded Brook.

"Are you peeking at my Nami-swaaan!?" the cook hissed at his crew mate.

Although he was speaking as if it enraged him, the eagerness in Sanji's eyes couldn't be mistaken. He wanted in.

"I was only making some rounds when I heard some strange noises, and I thought to see if somebody was hurt... yohoho," suddenly Brook became serious. "But... listen to this."

Sanji blinked and let silence reside between them. Nami wasn't just speaking... she was moaning! It was muffled but audible, and all of Sanji's honor went out the window as he and the skeleton wrestled to look beneath the door. They were making a slight ruckus but were going unheard... as of now.

"Oh... oh..." came Nami's trembling voice.

Obviously, it wasn't Chopper she was with in there. Was she alone? Or... Could it be... Robin!? Oh dear god, man and skeleton wrestled as if their life depended on it. Finally they settled on making space for each other, both of their cheeks pressed to the floor. It didn't occur to them to keep the noise down. They were so engrossed in their mission of seeing something that they didn't think ahead to how Nami would react, furious and all. They didn't even realize that the noise from within the bath room had stopped.

"Sanji-kun, what can you see?" asked Brook. All he could see was steam, and lots of it.

"Steam! All I see is steam...!" came Sanji's enraged reply and he banged his fist against the wooden floor. He cursed his bad luck, and he cursed himself for being this shameful, and—

The door swung open and there stood Nami, clad in only a towel. It fit tightly against her figure and it was all the men could focus on. They didn't even see that she was completely crimson from both embarrassment and fury.

"Ahh, Nami-swaaan!" swooned the cook.

Brook coughed and stood up. "Nami-san, may I see your pa—"

"What the hell do you two think you're doing!?" she screamed before proceeding to beat the life out of them. And after that she dragged their unconscious bodies out to the hall, kicking and punching them all the way. The embarrassment was evident in her expression, and she swore if they brought this up, she would drown them in the sea. She took one last look at their unflinching bodies and decided they wouldn't be trying the same idiocy again, at least not tonight.

Nami stomped back to the bath room and shut the door behind her.

"Honestly, the nerve..." she groaned. "They're gone."

An annoyed Zoro pushed himself up from the water and he rested his arms against the bath's edges. "Your damn fault for being too noisy, witch."

His lips were curved to a smirk and he had his one good eye staring at her.

"Your damn fault for...!"

"For?" he quirked his smile further. "For giving you a reason to be noisy?"

Nami cut herself short. There was no way she was going to praise him. Huffing, she threw the towel aside and rejoined him in the water. Immediately, he closed the gap between them and pressed their lips together, his arms snaking around her and pulling her flush against him.

They continued where they left off, as risky as it was, and Zoro knew she didn't need to say the words, because the unrestricted sounds she made told him otherwise.

The next day, at breakfast, Sanji and Brook had half the mind not to bring the topic up. That didn't stop them from stealing glances at the navigator, though. Nami's cheeks burned red but she didn't say a thing.

"Nami, do you want to take a bath later?" asked innocent little Chopper.

Sanji's started to choke on his food at the thought of 'Nami' and 'bath'... and Zoro decided to shut him up by kicking his shin for no apparent reason. This sprung off to another of their seemingly worthless fights, but Zoro felt satisfied anyway.

**End**


End file.
